english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tress MacNeille
Tress MacNeille (born June 20, 1951) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Babs Bunny and Rhubella Rat in Tiny Toon Adventures, Charlotte Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Chip in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Daisy Duck in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita Hippo in Animaniacs, Fang in Disney's Dave the Barbarian, Gadget Hackwrench in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Linda in Futurama and Mrs. Skinner in The Simpsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1987) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Edith (ep89), Mindy's Mom, Sasha *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007-2008) - Avatar Yangchen (ep59), Hama (ep48), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2010) - Aunt Gertie (ep23), Lady A (ep22), Mother Beady (ep44) *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Woman (ep73) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Maid (ep31) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Zennith (ep43) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Beletor (ep58), Brain Pod#94 (ep31), Brun (ep65), Calm Female Voice (ep61), Hilda (ep65), Kids (ep31), Mrs. SL2 (ep29), Old Lady Alien (ep29), Robot Washing Machine (ep29), Sig (ep65) *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Cro (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1991) - Lady Bane, Aquarianne (ep26), Boy (ep26), Great Oak (ep25), Marzipan (ep23), Mother (ep26), Tree#1 (ep25) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Boy (ep4), Camembert Kate (ep13), Heroine (ep4), Jeremy (ep12), Jimmy (ep11), Joy Rider (ep5), Mrs. Booby (ep10), Mrs. Squirell (ep7), Spunky (ep1), Staff (ep5), Starfish (ep13), Vonda Clutchcoin (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Fang, Bicepia (ep4), Cheesette, Filthier Pixie (ep3), Freya (ep8), Judy (ep2), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep20), Margo Winkie (ep14), Miss Bluelung (ep14), Mosquito (ep13), Nabbles, Peasant Girl (ep2), Phoebe (ep19), Queen of the Mole People, Receptionist (ep4), Roxie (ep10), Shopkeeper (ep3), Sneeze Gremlin (ep21), Trident (ep11) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Daisy Duck, Chip, Dale, Flora (ep38), Little Red Riding Hood (ep2), Robo Daisy (ep51), The Fates, Queen of Hearts *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Trina (ep14) *Disney's Recess (1999) - Ms. Lemon (ep26) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Daisy Duck *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Lupo (ep50), Wupo (ep31) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Sacagawea (ep25), Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Sow (ep14) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Martha Stewart Type (ep11), Native Girl (ep11) *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Debbie Douglas, Anchorwoman (ep18), Babeheart (ep17), Christina (ep4), Cobra Queen, Di (ep3), Dot Warner, Girl (ep10), Helen (ep5), Mary Beth (ep19), Secretary (ep15), Speaker Voice (ep13), Valerie (ep1) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Dr. Carrie Benjamin (ep6), Judge Bates (ep7), Margot Yale, Mary (ep6), Matthew's Mother (ep5), TV Reporter (ep5), Truck Driver (ep5) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) - Pebbles Flintstone (ep6), Wilma Flintstone (ep6) *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Baby (ep22), Bernie (ep41), Billie, Brie (ep4), Cheerleader (ep32), Cher (ep29), Dave Burl (ep8), Dot Warner (ep65), Eisenhower (ep40), Elsa Kitsch (ep38), Female Rockstar (ep20), First Lady, Genevieve (ep15), Girl (ep56), Greta (ep42), Hello Nurse (ep65), Hooda Hepper (ep57), Janet (ep6), Janine (ep11), Japanese Girl (ep3), Julie Green (ep58), Katie C. (ep18), Madame De Jambom (ep7), Marna Strutt (ep14), Mary Hartless (ep35), Mother (ep13), Mousealope Calf (ep28), Mrs. Applebee (ep5), Mrs. Perfect (ep53), Nicky O'Tine (ep51), Old Woman, Passerby (ep10), Phyllis (ep19), Queen Roach (ep23), Rikki L. (ep24), Rue McClanahy (ep25), Sammy (ep46), Sarah (ep34), Sticky (ep43), Sully (ep16), Thelma (ep49), Townswoman (ep64), Wench (ep12), Woman (ep26) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - City Council Woman (ep2), FKD Robotic Voice (ep31), Groomer#1 (ep34), Inspector Prunepants (ep38), Librarian (ep23), Madame Pickypuss (ep5), Matron (ep34), Millicent (ep42), Molly's Mom (ep38), Mrs. Purdy (ep31), Pickypuss (ep34), Puss Puss Galore (ep42), Restaurant Guest (ep23), Woman Fire Chief (ep31) *ProStars (1991) - Carlotta (ep4) *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2014) - Mrs. Tate (ep9) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Colleen *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Calico "Callie" Briggs, Queen Callista (ep6) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Sofia the First (2013-2014) - Merryweather *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Curator (ep21), Ms. Stevenson (ep2), Revolutionary (ep25), Tour Guide (ep5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2005) - Annabelle (ep38), Aunt Kari (ep38), Great Aunt Amanda (ep38) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Ducky's Mom (ep10), Petrie's Mom *The Littles (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Beautiful Woman (ep1), Dr. Margaret Madsen (ep3), Ice Maiden#1 (ep3), Little Boy (ep1) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Aphrodite (ep19), Betsy Cracker (ep24), Carmen (Clerk; ep18), Conventioneer Granny (ep3), Countess (ep16), Electronic Pass Key (ep31), Executive#1 (ep52), Faith N. Begorra (ep4), Gertrude (ep37), Helga (ep15), Katarina (ep17), Librarian (ep7), Madame Kibble (ep21), Minnie Julep (ep1), Mother (ep25), Myopia (ep12), Small Boy (ep32), Student (ep50), Woman (ep9), Woman (ep14), Yudge Yudy (ep33) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Shenzi, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Babs Bunny, Mama (ep83), Miss Conduct (ep97), Mom (ep91), Queegee (ep78) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy's Mom *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Selina *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Hoonah *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Anastasia Tremaine, Pretty Woman *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Anastasia Tremaine *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Kanga *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Dr. Cahill, Dr. Shlavinowitz, Hattie McDoogal *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Mom, Linda *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Fanny, Linda, Mom, Petunia *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Bender's First Born Son, Crazed Calculon Fan, Gladys Lennox, Grand Midwife, Hattie McDoogal, Linda, Monique, Mrs. Kroker, Petunia, Pocket Pal, Suicide Booth, Thog *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Am, Aunt Sarah *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Aunt Gertie, Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Daisy Duck *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Daisy Duck *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Sarah Ravencroft *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Wilma Flinstone *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Mother Maiasaur *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Ducky's Mom, Stegosaurus *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Dil, Ali's Mother *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie's Mom *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Girl#1, Mrs. Simple *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Babs Bunny, Big Boo *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Lady, Soccer Mom, Tour Girl *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Margaret, Mom *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bee Movie (2007) - Jeanette Chung, Mother Cow *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Dr. Steinheimer, Lunch Lady#2, Opera Director *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Witch 1 *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Charlotte Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Charlotte Pickles *The Ant Bully (2006) - Old Council Ant *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Charlotte Pickles 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2011) - Chip *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Penelope Pussycat *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Hen *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Cashier 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Additional Voices *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Ghost Daisy *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Bonnie (Experiment 149) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Daisy Duck *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Merryweather *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Babs Bunny *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Babs Bunny *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Okami, Sheeta's Grandma *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Osono *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Elevator Creature *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Obaba *Pom Poko (2005) - Oroku *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Old Woman Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Daisy Duck Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Chip 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - Wendy 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Queen of Hearts *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Daisy Duck *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Anastasia Tremaine *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Chip *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1991) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Chip Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Daisy Duck 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Cowgirl Guest #4, Daisy Duck, S. Belle Guest #3 *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Daisy Duck *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Daisy Duck *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Female Miner#2, Huginn Captain, Scout *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Babs Bunny *Toonstruck (1996) - "Mistress" Marge, Bouncer, Chipper, Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun, Marge, Ms. Fortune, Sam Schmaltz's Assistant, Sparky 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Chip, Queen of Hearts Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Kanga Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (166) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2016. Category:American Voice Actors